All My Loving
by marionettedoll95
Summary: AU! Ginny decided that Hermione needs a boyfriend. Who better to ask help from than Harry Potter? Having a bad exploit with girls, Harry is hesitant but agrees. On one rule: She can’t fall in love with him. But what ensues when HE falls in love with HER?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know. I should be working on the other story. But this one _begged_ to be posted. So I did just that. : D**

Chapter One: Requests And Conditions

"Come _on_, Hermione!"

"No, Ginny. I don't need one. Not now, not ever."

Ginny Weasley huffed then sat back on her chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was Friday night and Hermione Granger was spending it finishing up all her homework. Hermione used to be the bushy-haired, know-it-all of Hogwarts, but in her later years, she grew up. Her body developed its natural shape and he hair thinned out a bit. (It wasn't as bushy as before.)

Ginny was pretty as well. Her hair turned nice and straight. Her body curves were more fluctuated than Hermione's and she was one of Hogwarts' most beautiful girls. Every boy eyed her, except for one though. Harry Potter had never even glanced at her.

That very day, though, Hermione was confessed to. And being Hermione, she turned him down, telling him that she needed to focus on her studies since she was in first year. When Ginny heard, she was furious. Hermione was always turning down boys. (She'd get confessed to a few times every year.) Ginny knew Hermione was tactful and smart and she'd pass her NEWT's in a heartbeat. But she needed a love life. A boyfriend was just what she needed and Ginny was trying to convince her that but Hermione was as firm as ever.

Ginny had been in such deep thought that she didn't notice that Hermione had kept her scrolls and sighed exasperatedly.

"Ginny,"

"Yes?" Ginny had perked up instantly.

Hermione looked a bit sad and regretful. "M-maybe you're right," she looked up and caught Ginny's surprised gaze, "m-maybe life isn't all about studying and books. Do you _really_ think I need a boyfriend?"

Ginny smiled and jumped up. "YES! Hermione, this is brilliant! I'll definitely find you a boyfriend!"

"NO! I'm just wondering. This isn't a definite thing, you know. I'm just thinking things over."

Ginny groaned and sat back down. "Hermione, don't you _ever_ want to experience your first kiss? Or—or go on dates?"

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head. "I haven't really put much thought into it until you brought it up,"

"I see, I see," Ginny nodded understandingly.

"Well, I was just thinking it wouldn't be so bad, I guess. And maybe I-I—" Hermione groaned and thumped her head on the table, "oh, God, I really need a coach on this,"

Ginny smiled. "That's it! You need a coach on all this!"

"Eh?"

"You know, someone who knows what guys like and stuff! Someone from the opposite gender who'd be willing to help you!"

Hermione grimaced a bit. "Who do you know would actually help me?"

"I don't know, but I'll find someone! Leave it to me, Hermione!"

And with that, Ginny raced up to the dormitory rooms to think of decent tutors for Hermione.

~*~*~

"Dean Thomas?"

"No thanks."

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, you're right. He doesn't have too much experience on girls. Hmm, how about Michael Corner?"

"No."

Ginny snickered. "Draco Malfoy?"

"No way in hell, Gin!"

"Ooh, the Head Girl just swore."

"Shut up!"

Madam Pince glared at them behind her desk. "Girls!"

Ginny and Hermione stayed quiet and laughed inaudibly. They were in the library, observing people to see who could help Hermione. Ginny had been pointing out different people for the past half hour or so, but Hermione refused all of them.

"Hmm," Ginny glanced around the smirked, "Neville Longbottom?"

Hermione scowled and hit Ginny on the arm. "Stop it, Ginny!"

"Fine, fine. How about my brother?"

"Ron? No thanks, he and I clash on a daily basis."

"True, true."

"Well, we'll find someone. Come on, let's get out of here," Hermione stood up and pulled her satchel bag on her shoulder.

Ginny immediately followed. On their way out, Hermione crashed her head into someone else's.

"Ow," They had both said it at the same time.

"Sorry," The boy got up and picked up the things that had fallen out of Hermione's bag. She returned them. The boy had taken her hand and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him and was shocked. His eyes were the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"Your eyes. They're such a beautiful green," murmured she. She immediately gasped and turned red.

"Huh?" Harry Potter's eyes widened and blushed a bit, letting go of her hand. Still a bit red in the face, Hermione immediately pushed her way out of the library. Ginny ran after. Finally tiring at the shore of the Great Lake, Hermione breathed hard.

"That was so embarrassing!" Hermione exclaimed, still blushing. "I can't believe I said that out loud!"

"I know, me too. Although, we've found you a coach. Harry Potter is perfect. (Except for his taste in women. I mean, how could he _not_ like _me_?) He definitely knows what guys look for in a girl. Come on, Hermione, ask him!" said Ginny.

"After that, there's no way he'd do it," said Hermione.

"Just ask him," said Ginny.

"I-I guess I could,"

"Good,"

~*~*~

It was Monday. Hermione was nervous. Ginny and she were in the library, watching Harry work on his essays. He was alone, which made it easier for her to ask him.

"Do it now!" said Ginny fiercely.

Hermione swallowed audibly and nodded. She approached him carefully and stood beside him.

"Er—is anyone sitting here?" asked Hermione, pointing to the empty chair behind him.

"No," said Harry flatly and not even caring to look at her.

Hermione inhaled sharply and sat down. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just saying things that popped into my head,"

Harry looked at her with a blank expression. "It's no problem, really."

"Anyway, I was just wondering, well—"

"Hermione wants a boyfriend," Ginny interrupted from behind.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "Don't flatter yourself. She doesn't want _you_ for her boyfriend. She wants—rather _needs_—a coach."

"And you think I can coach you?" He directed his look and question at Hermione.

Hermione looked apprehensive. "Well, yes."

Harry looked blank then he glared at her. "I'm sorry, but I would never coach you. I hate girls."

Then he stood up and left.

~*~*~

"That was horrible. I'm never going to get a boyfriend. I give up, Gin."

"What?! There're other coaches," Ginny argued.

"There aren't! I really wanted Harry. I mean, I sort of trust him and everything,"

Ginny looked thoughtful then asked, "Hermione, do you by any chance _like_ Harry?"

Hermione looked shocked then recovered. "Certainly not."

"Then there're other coaches."

Hermione looked a bit sad. "I guess."

That night, Hermione went down the hall to the Head Girl/Boy dormitories. As the portrait hole opened, she stopped. Harry, who was Head Boy, was asleep on the sofa. The flickering fire had an effect on his features and hair color. Hermione crossed the room to him and crouched in front of him. Just as she was about to finger his hair, his eyes shot open and Hermione froze and fell backwards.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered.

Harry quickly stood up to help her. "It's fine," said he, holding his hand out. Hermione took it and he pulled her up.

"W-well, I'll just be going then," Hermione turned to leave.

Harry gripped onto her hand. "Wait,"

Hermione turned around slowly to see his face. He looked serious but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "I'll coach you, although I don't know much."

Hermione looked appalled. "R-really? That's great!"

Harry's face became even more serious. "Although, there _are_ a few conditions."

"What are they?"

"You can't fall in love with me and absolutely no crying."

"Done," Hermione had no problem. For her, Harry was probably the second to the last person she would fall in love with. (Ron Weasley being the first.) And she'd _never _cry in front of Harry.

Harry smiled now. "Great, so we can start training tomorrow. I guess we could start with your wardrobe tomorrow," said Harry.

Hermione grinned back. "Thank you so much!"

She gave him a quick hug then ran up to her dormitory.

Harry just sighed then sat back on the sofa with a small smile of amusement on his handsome face. Maybe coaching wouldn't be so bad after all.

~*~*~

"Your wardrobe is sort of… plain and a tad bit on the boyish side."

"R-really? Is that too bad?"

"No, I like plain,"

Hermione cast him a curious glance. Harry looked a bit taken aback then blushed a bit. They were in her room and Hermione had laid out some of her favorite clothes, which was composed mostly of jeans and sweaters. She only had one skirt and that was her school skirt.

Harry's hand went up to his shirt collar. He pulled on it a bit, while trying to stop himself from blushing. "I mean, well, a lot of boys prefer plain girls. But I guess you could spruce it up a bit."

"Hmm," murmured Hermione thoughtfully, "well, I'm not too good at this kind of thing,"

"It's fine!" Harry said, panicked. "Like I said, I like plain—I mean, some guys prefer plain clothing styles."

"Oh, I see," Hermione nodded.

"Well, we could always go to Hogsmeade to shop for some clothes for you,"

"Really? You'd come with me?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure,"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry!"

Harry blushed a bit. "It's no problem. Really." Harry glanced at his watch. "I've got to go anyway. I said I'd meet Ron and Dean at the Quidditch pitch. See you,"

Then he sped out of the room. Hermione looked a bit puzzled but decided to ignore him. She put her clothes back and left to find Ginny.

Ginny was out on the Quidditch pitch as well. She approached Ginny, who was talking to Katie Bell, a fellow Chaser on the team. She passed by Harry, who was fooling around with Ron and Dean (Ron was wrestling him to the ground while Dean was ruffling his already messy hair.) Hermione didn't notice herself, but she was watching them with a smile. Harry caught her gaze and gave her a tiny wave and smile. Ron and Dean followed his gaze then grinned and started teasing him.

Hermione just shook her head in amusement then continued to look for Ginny. She approached Ginny.

"Ginny!" She called.

Ginny spun around and looked surprised. "Hermione! What're you doing here?"

"It's about Harry, he's agreed to coach me."

"Really? That's great Hermione!"

"He's going to help me look for clothes during the upcoming Hogsmeade trip."

"That's great, but wait," Ginny frowned a bit, "won't it look like a date? I mean, if it's just the two of you, that could look a bit weird,"

"Oh, I haven't thought about that, but I guess it doesn't bother Harry since he suggested it,"

"Really? How surprising. How about I come along to help and it won't seem like a date?"

Hermione wasn't too keen on the idea but she couldn't turn her best friend down, so, "I guess you could. I'll ask Harry,"

"Honestly, Hermione, you don't have to. I'm sure he'd be fine with it,"

Hermione shrugged. "See you around then,"

She didn't know why she was feeling a bit strange about Ginny's behavior, but she was going to ask for Harry's consent anyway.

~*~*~

"Ginny?"

"Uh-huh."

Ginny _Weasley_? She's going to come with us?"

"Well, if you don't want her to, I could always—"

"No, it's just that, well, I've never been comfortable with her."

Hermione felt a slight pang around her chest area. "Because you like her?"

Harry looked thoughtful then shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Oh," Hermione felt relief slam into her, "what's the problem then?"

"Nothing, I've never been particularly fond of her, that's all,"

"Ah, well, you could just avoid talking to her then. There's nothing with that, I guess."

"Well, I'll keep my distance then."

Hermione nodded then looked at her watch. "I guess I'll see you this Saturday for the Hogsmeade trip."

"We're in the same house, you know, so there's a very high possibility we'll see each other in class or something,"

"Oh, right. Well, see you tomorrow then,"

Harry nodded and Hermione went up to bed.

~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! Oh yes, this is also co-authored with CheshireCat85. So please give some credit to her.**

Chapter Two: Of Fancies And Ruined Dates

Harry checked his wristwatch yet again. It was Saturday afternoon and he was waiting by the doors to the carriages, but Hermione was nearly twenty minutes late. Suddenly, he felt rather foolish. A lot of couples were passing him by and he was growing impatient with Hermione being late. Heaving a heavy sigh, he turned on his heel and started to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room until he heard someone scream, "Harry, WAIT!"

He spun around and Hermione nearly barreled into him. He caught her just in time before she could fall over. He gripped her arms and held her. "Whoa, careful there, Hermione," said Harry, grinning into her face.

Hermione had the grace to blush. "Sorry, I was just, you know, a tad late," said she, smiling sheepishly.

Harry grinned but it faltered when he finally let her go, only just realizing he was still holding her close to him. "Just a tad," said Harry, holding his index and thumb finger a centimeter apart.

"Oh, Ginny's following after me. She's taking her time, I reckon. When I sprinted down the halls, she told me to take it easy. But I knew we shouldn't have kept you waiting."

Harry couldn't help but smile at her consideration. "It's fine."

Then Ginny walked into the hall, looking as beautiful as ever. But Harry and Hermione didn't pay attention to her. They were talking rather animatedly about something.

" . . . really deserve to be paid!" She heard Hermione say as she approached them.

"I understand your point, it's rather reasonable actually. I'm really glad you thought of it. I should've joined sooner," said Harry, regretfully. "I should let you meet Dobby. He's proof that house elves deserve to be paid."

Ginny rolled her eyes. _I can't believe she's bringing that up _again, thought she irritably.

"I'd love to meet him," said Hermione, touching Harry's arm.

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously when Harry glanced down at it, looking as if he was in heaven or something along those lines. Harry didn't notice but he had moved closer to Hermione. "We should—we should get going," said Harry, looking flustered.

Hermione nodded and they stepped out together into the chilly air. Hermione instantly shivered as a sharp breeze flew by her. The cold air nipped at her face and hands. She sighed ruefully at her bare hands. In all her haste to meet Harry, she had forgotten her gloves.

Suddenly, Ginny cleared her throat and Harry and Hermione turned around, just realizing her presence.

"Oh! Ginny, you're here," said Hermione brightly.

Harry's face instantly became a mask. "Hey," said he casually.

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny. Then she turned to Harry and cast him a flirtatious look, and said in a mock shy tone, "Hi Harry."

He nodded at her and then turned to Hermione. "Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded and started to walk towards the carriages. Harry wasted no time in catching up with her and stood as close to her as he dared, taking her bare hand in his gloved one. Ginny was seething. She quickly ran up beside Hermione and grinned. "How about we go to Galdrag's? I heard some new robes came in."

"Oh, Harry and I were going to check out a less flashy store. Sorry, though. Harry said I look better in plain clothes," explained Hermione.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at this statement and Harry's cheeks tinged pink. "I just think Hermione isn't one of those flashy kinds of girls," said Harry.

"I see," said Ginny, gritting her teeth.

"Well, you could always go by yourself." Hermione said, shrugging.

"No thanks," said the redhead rather bitterly. Hermione cast her a curious glance but she quickly grinned. "I think Harry's right anyway."

Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling rather apprehensive with Ginny's behavior. When they arrived to the carriages, Harry quickly moved to open the door for Hermione. "Thanks, Harry," said Hermione as he took her hand helped her into the carriage.

"It's my pleasure," said Harry, grinning widely at the cinnamon-eyed girl.

When he climbed in, he sat next to Hermione as close as he could. Ginny climbed in, trying to control the urge to push Hermione from her seat.

And then she caught something she wished she hadn't. Harry was sitting less than five inches away from Hermione. In between them were their hands, thankfully away from each other. And then slowly, Harry sneaked his hand over Hermione's and held it. Hermione was clearly surprised but then wrapped her fingers around his. Ginny glared at their hands before turning her glare towards the window. This was going to be one _long_ day.

~*~*~

"How about this?" asked Harry, holding up a knee-length plaid skirt.

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry, but no. I'm not a big fan of plaid things," She and Harry were looking for a skirt that could bring out her girlish side, but so far they couldn't find anything.

Harry raised and eyebrow at her comment and looked down at his plaid polo, which he had left open and put over his white t-shirt. Hermione turned scarlet. "Well, it looks fine on you."

He grinned impishly. "Just fine?"

"How about _very_ fine?"

He flashed her a coquettish grin. "That's better."

Ginny rolled her eyes. They'd been flirting shamelessly with each other. Or at least Harry was trying to. Hermione never caught onto his acts. Everyone could see how Harry went after her except for, of course, Hermione.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Hermione suddenly, realizing, as she checked her wristwatch, that it had been three hours since they arrived in Hogsmeade and they hadn't even had any snacks.

"Hmm?" said Harry in reply while looking through a rack of skirts, which were much too short for Hermione's taste. (But not for Harry's.)

"Let's take a break and go to Three Broomsticks."

He looked at her curiously. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yup." She picked up the two other bags and tugged on his arm in the direction to the exit of the store. "Come on, hurry up."

Harry laughed and let her lead him outside. Ginny sighed and then stood up from her seat. She scowled at the happy couple and trudged after them. It was the _third_ time that afternoon they forgot about her.

She approached Three Broomsticks and saw Harry and Hermione chatting as if they'd been best friends for their entire lives.

" . . . so I guess Dean is just going to have to go to Hogsmeade by himself," concluded Harry. Then Harry's grinning face turned blank. Hermione looked behind her and saw a frowning Ginny Weasley approach them.

"Oh, Ginny, where were you?"

"I was at the store. It seems you've forgotten about me. _Again_."

Hermione was a bit taken aback from her tone of voice. "I'm really sorry, Gin."

Ginny's mean demeanor didn't last long at the sound of Hermione's tone of voice. "I'm sorry too. Look, how about I order the food? I'll even treat you,"

Hermione immediately stood up. "Nonsense. I'll be the one to treat you guys. Just sit down, Gin."

Harry made a move to get up. "I'll help."

"No," said Hermione sternly. "It's fine. I'll handle this, Harry."

He looked at her with a certain look and then reluctantly sat back down across Ginny. He snuck a quick glance at her warily. Ginny was playing with a tissue while twirling it around her fingers and her eyes were pointed at her hands. Harry didn't know what he disliked about her, but he just did. _She's definitely not Hermione_, thought Harry. He liked Hermione. She was a great girl. And then he remembered. He was supposed to _help_ her get a boyfriend. Not fancy her.

He sighed and pressed his forehead to the table. He hadn't expected this. Ever since she complimented on his eyes on that unexpected meeting in the library, the bushy-haired girl was all he could think about. He couldn't help it. She was perfect. He didn't understand why she'd ever want to change _anything_ about herself. She was perfectly perfect.

"Harry, er—I'll need you to get your head off of the table for a moment."

Harry's head snapped up. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry," mumbled he, looking down while his cheeks tinted pink.

She placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and placed three Butterbeers on the table. "It's fine." Harry noticed the glare Ginny was giving at Hermione's hand.

He looked at Hermione then at Ginny. He couldn't see how they could be friends. They were completely different. Ginny was so high maintenance and girly. But Hermione, now _there_ was a girl. She was perfect. She was fun to be with, smart, beautiful and—

Harry quickly picked up his Butterbeer mug and drank it down in one huge gulp, as if drowning his thoughts about Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione stared at him. "Um, would you like some more?" Ginny asked timidly while pushing her mug towards him.

"No thanks," said Harry rather tersely.

Ginny sighed and sipped her Butterbeer until Harry and Hermione began talking together again. She felt like a fifth wheel on a couple's first date. Then her ears picked up an interesting conversation.

"Speaking of types, what kind of guy do you like?" Harry asked casually, but Ginny could tell he wanted to ask her that question for some time.

"I don't understand," said Hermione, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You know, the type of guy you'd want to date. You must have at least _some_ idea in that brain of yours, Ms. Know-It-All." Harry teased.

"Yeah, Herms," said Ginny, feeling giddy that she could finally join in the conversation. "Do you like red hair, blonde hair, brown hair, maybe _black_ hair? What about with glasses or none? Messy hair or nicely combed?"

At the last statement, Harry raised his hand to his head in an attempt to flatten his messy hair. Ginny smirked to herself. Harry was so obvious.

"Er—well, I'd like someone who can make me laugh, but not funny all the time." (Harry was certain he'd made her laugh countless times) "And well, I've never really liked bright and vivid kind of hair, so black or dark brown would do." (Harry couldn't help but smile) "And whether someone has glasses or not doesn't really matter, but having glasses would be all right." (At this point, Harry could've been in heaven) "And I've always found messy hair rather attractive."

Harry perked up at that and put his hand down. Ginny decided to keep going. "What about sporty kind of guys? Or do you prefer the library-loving, down-to-earth guys?"

"Oh, definitely the library-loving." (Harry's heart sank. He liked the library, sure, but he wasn't in love with it) "But being sporty isn't bad. He can't be too into it that it's all he talks about it." (Harry wasn't unquestionably _that_ obsessed with Quidditch) "And I guess he can't be too buffed up. I prefer skinny guys, I reckon." (Harry unconsciously looked at his stomach. He was absolutely close to anorexia) "He's got to be gentle and respects me. Oh, and he's got to support S.P.E.W. or at least not make fun of it." (Harry was already a member as of that afternoon anyway)

"I see. What if he gets mood swings and tends to shut people out sometimes, including you?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's alright with me. Well, as long as I can talk him out of it." (Harry had no doubt she could talk him out of it) "Everybody's got their own share strengths and weaknesses."

Ginny gave her a brittle smile then slumped in her chair. It was useless. She and Harry were so compatible; it was actually scary. Then Ginny got an idea. "You know, I've noticed, but the guy you're describing sounds a lot like Dean Thomas."

"Dean?" She and Harry asked at the same time. Hermione's face was surprised but Harry's was frowning.

"Mmm-hmm. I think you two would make a _great_ couple."

"But—but Dean and I have never talked."

"Well, Harry could put in a good word for you." Ginny cast him a pointed look.

Harry snapped his head back up, a confused look in his face.

Ginny made an impatient sound and then explained, "He could sneak hints to him."

Hermione pulled a surprised face. "Would you do that, Harry?"

Harry was hesitant but then replied, "Yeah. But only because it's you."

Hermione blushed from embarrassment. "Thank you, Harry. You're a lifesaver."

Harry, however, was sure his own life was going to end.

~*~*~

He was going to die. Surely, she could've chosen someone else, but apparently not. She just _had_ to choose Dean. And he was _still_ brooding over the fact that he and Ginny had broken up and Harry definitely didn't want to talk to a moping Dean.

But he had to. He could never turn Hermione down. Accepting to be her coach was proof enough. All he had to do was look into those cinnamon-colored eyes of hers and his answer would be yes without any hesitation at all.

It was already a week after "The Discussion (Name Pending)", as Harry would call it. He'd been putting in hints for Dean, saying things like, "Say, Dean, would you say that Granger girl over there is pretty cute?" during breakfast, and things like, "I haven't really noticed, but Hermione's gotten a whole lot better looking ever since first year," during classes, and a bit of, "Hey, you're not still sulking around because of Ginny, are you? Move on already, mate! What about Hermione, she's—she's beautiful, isn't she?" during dinner. (Harry had choked up over there, realizing he meant every word with all his heart.)

Dean himself was no help at all. He'd look at Hermione and shrug then say stuff like, "Yeah, I guess," or "Yeah, she's gotten pretty cute," or even, "Hmm, you've got a point. What, d'you want me to put in a word for you to her?" (Harry just about gave up after that. How dense was this boy?)

Then Seamus said something about Hermione's chest finally achieving some volume, which earned him a punch in the jaw and eye from Harry. (It took both Ron and Dean to get him off Seamus.) Harry was dying. He and Hermione hadn't talked lately. He couldn't tell her Dean wasn't taking any hints, so he cornered Dean after dinner and said, "Look, either you get over Ginny, or I'll punch in the jaw like I did with Seamus."

Dean looked at him strangely then narrows his eyes into slits. "You just want to get Ginny to be _your_ girlfriend, don't you, Potter?"

Harry snorted. "As if. No offense, but I can't find a single thing attractive about the youngest Weasley."

"Then stop pushing me at Granger!" Dean growled. "And don't insult Ginny, either!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple, keeping his emotions in check. "Look, could you at least give Hermione a shot? I've heard rumors about her—her—her—"

"Her what?" Dean demanded impatiently.

"—fancying you." Harry finished with a small grimace. He didn't exactly want to talk about Hermione fancying someone other than himself.

Dean's face looked unreadable. It was a bit of happiness, shock and something else. Maybe obliviousness. "Really? She fancies me?"

Harry tried not to say anything along the lines of, "No! Why would she ever fancy a bastard like you, you brooding idiot?!" Instead, he nodded quietly.

"W-wow. Well, I guess I could ask her out. You think I should?"

Feeling sick, Harry nodded once more. "Y-yeah."

"Wow," said Dean again, looking gobsmacked. "Well, I'll ask her out to Hogsmeade then."

"You do that," said Harry gruffly then he turned on his heel and decided to head back to the Head Boy/Girl rooms. When he entered, he found Hermione sitting on the sofa, her legs nicely tucked underneath her and a book on her lap. He stopped breathing at the mere sight of her.

"Oh, Harry! You're back. I was starting to get worried, actually." Hermione said, smiling brightly at him.

Harry had the familiar feeling like he had skipped a step on the stairs. "Yeah. Sorry. Er—listen, I managed to put a good word in for you to Dean. I reckon he'll ask you out soon,"

Hermione looked confused, then shocked, then a bit regretful and then she replaced her face with a bitter yet happy smile. "That's great," said Hermione. Harry noticed her voice sounded a bit strained and the happiness was forced. "Um, thank you."

He gave her a curt nod and then turned to leave for his dormitory. Once he was there, he fell on the bed in exhaustion, sure that he really _was_ going to die whether he liked it or not

~*~*~

He was going to ask her today. He didn't know how he knew it, but he just did. That, and it was the day right before the Hogsmeade weekend. He watched as Dean made his way over to where Hermione was sitting then they talked a bit. After that, Dean made his way over back to Harry, Seamus, Neville and Ron with a huge Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

She'd said yes. Harry felt his chest spilt into two.

Seamus and Neville congratulated him and said it was about time that he moved on. Ron, however, was watching Harry scowl heavily at his plate as he jabbed his fork into his pancakes over and over until it looked like a pile of yellow mush. Something was clearly up with his best mate and he was determined to find out. And something told him that a certain Hermione Granger was the cause of his moodiness.

Hermione wasn't doing that great either. When Dean had asked her, she would've said no, but there was a pleading look in his eyes. So she'd said yes. And now she felt terrible. She wasn't in any mood to eat anymore and was just playing with her mashed potatoes and her bangers.

Then someone slid into the seat in front of her. "Mind if I sit here, Granger?"

She looked up to find Ron Weasley across her. "No. It's fine."

"What's your problem?" He asked, helping himself to some mashed potatoes. "You look just like Harry back at my table."

Hermione instantly perked up at Harry's name. "Harry? What's wrong with Harry?" Her voice was laced with genuine concern.

Ron shrugged. "He isn't looking too good."

"Well, neither am I."

"I figured you'd be happy after Dean asked you out."

"Oh, he told you, did he?"

"Yep. He seems pretty excited about it."

"Oh. Well, alright then." She glanced at Ron's table, where Dean and Seamus were having an arm wrestling competition. Neville was rooting for one of them while Harry was glaring at his plate full of yellow mush, which had the tiniest bit of resemblance to pancakes.

"See you around, Granger," said Ron, cleaning his plate.

"Wait, Ron!" She called out. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Er—well, um—just tell Harry I said good morning, will you?"

Ron nodded and walked back to his table. His suspicions were proved to be true.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Oh, for a walk. And I met Hermione Granger on my way. She says good morning."

Harry grinned. "Really? She does?"

Ron smirked at his immediate reaction and said, "Yeah. She does."

~*~*~

"Harry was found dead on the bed this morning," said Dean.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. "_What?_ Harry? Is—?"

Dean chuckled. "Kidding, Herms."

Hermione inwardly grimaced. She didn't exactly like the nickname, but she had to bear with it.

"Harry was just moping for some reason. I don't really know. None of us could wake him up this morning. Ron managed to get him before lunch though."

"Oh. That's good. Was he alright?"

Dean looked at her strangely. "Er—yeah, I guess."

Hermione felt relieved. "That's good."

They were enveloped in an awkward silence. She had never been comfortable around Dean. In fact, she'd never talked to him at all. They had absolutely nothing in common. The only things she'd really talked to him about were Harry and schoolwork. He'd once tried to bring Quidditch in the topic, but she didn't know anything about it. As a matter of fact, she was only ever interested in Quidditch when Harry talked about it because he managed to make it so interesting. While Dean, well, he made it sound so—so . . . boring, really. All of a sudden, Dean turned to her.

"Hey, d'you think you could help me with the essay Professor McGonagall gave us? Transfiguration hasn't been my strong point, really," said Dean.

Hermione was a bit taken aback at his random question. "Oh. Well, alright."

He grinned. "That's great!"

Then it was quiet again. It was their date in Hogsmeade. Hermione wasn't exactly having a great time. She found herself wishing she wasn't here with Dean and wished she were with . . . Harry.

She sighed tiredly. Dean looked at her. "If you're bored, we could always go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione shook her head, frantic. "No, it's alright! I'm sorry, I'm just worried about some school stuff." She lied quickly.

Dean nodded. "Um, how about we go to Madame Puddifoot's?" He'd gone there with Ginny loads of times. It was a great place and he and Ginny would often snog in public. It usually led to the removal of their sweaters sometimes.

Hermione was hesitant. "I guess we could."

Dean grinned. "Brilliant!" Then he grabbed Hermione's hand and practically ran to the teashop.

When they entered, they were seated at a table in the corner. The place was nearly pink with doilies, table covers, curtains, wallpapers, etc. Then it was splattered with glitter. The couple next to them was snogging their brains out, as if trying to take each other's tonsils out. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Dean looked at Hermione with a certain look in his eyes. "Hermione . . ." He breathed. He sounded rather sleepy.

Hermione looked up at him. "Yes?"

Then he bent over the table and kissed her.

~*~*~

**A/N: Please review. I hear it's good for the soul... ; D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think a lot of you will be very pleased with this chapter. ; D**

Chapter Three: Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

Hermione pushed Dean away quickly, knocking him over on his chair. "What the hell—?"

"Hermione—!" Dean exclaimed, slowly getting up.

She was blushing furiously. Although that wasn't her first kiss, it was the first one she'd had in a long time. Her first kiss had been under the mistletoe in the dark. She hadn't been able to catch who it was since it was a surprise to her. She was sitting in the dark, trying to remain calm as the Weasley twins tried to light up the fire they put out. Then a slight pressure was placed on her lips for a few seconds then the boy left. She wasn't exactly sure, but she thought she had felt glasses bump against her nose—

No. She wasn't going to allow herself to hope.

"Why'd you _do_ that?" They both asked, incredulously.

"_Me_? I didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the teashop. "_You're_ the one that kissed me!"

"We're in Madame Puddifoot's!" Dean retaliated. "What else are we supposed to do?"

Hermione shook her head. "You're an arse. I should've never let Ginny talk me into this." She turned to leave but Dean held her hand.

"Ginny suggested _me_ for you to date?" His face looked shocked and depressed. _I suppose he's still hung up on her_, Hermione thought.

She quickly covered up. "I meant Harry. Harry talked me into it. Ginny had nothing to do with this, nothing at all."

Dean sighed, letting go of her wrist. He still looked unconvinced, but Hermione left. She reached the Head Boy/Girl dormitories, hoping Harry would be there. To her disappointment, he wasn't there. Sighing, she changed into more comfortable clothing, washed off the little makeup she had put on, and curled up in her favorite armchair with a book.

After two hours or so, the portrait door swung open and dainty laughter could be heard along with Harry's voice.

" . . . I didn't think that story would make you laugh so much—"

He had stopped talking at the sight of Hermione, who was seated on her favorite armchair, her legs neatly tucked underneath her, a book open on her lap, and a look of surprise in her eyes.

"Hermione," said Harry quietly, berating himself for the stupid idea of a date. The blond girl beside him instantly stopped laughing and pulled her face into a smug look.

"Why, hello, who's this, Harry?" The wench purred into his ear. "Have you been keeping the two of us in your pocket?" She giggled and looked over at Hermione, who had replaced her flabbergasted face with a brittle smile.

"Hello, Harry," greeted Hermione, trying hard to keep the smile on her face. She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. And the sharp pang in her chest wasn't helping very much either.

"Hermione, I can explain," said Harry, panicking at the way things were escalating.

Hermione only smiled and shut her book. "You have no need to explain anything to me, Harry," said she, standing up and straightening her blouse while gripping her book underneath her arm. "I can just resume my reading in my private quarters. Sorry if I bothered you and—"

"Jo," interrupted the blond, looking gleeful. "My name is Jo Barnes."

Hermione nodded and tried to go up the stairs as fast as she could within the sight of Harry and his _date_. She fought back stubborn tears and finally slammed the door shut to her before sliding onto the floor, wiping away a stray tear. She reprimanded herself, telling her persona to get a grip and control herself. Besides, she had no hold over Harry at all. If he wished to date someone, he could very well do it without having her consent.

She was soon frightened out of her reverie by three sharp knocks on her door. She cleared her throat, for it was scratchy from choking back her sobs, and went into her bathroom. "Just a minute," She called out. She fixed herself up, looking as normal as possible.

As expected, Harry was standing outside her door, his hair messier than usual and his glasses crooked on his nose. She wondered if that was the cause of Jo Barnes, but she decided not to question him, as she had no right to do so in the first place.

"Hi," said she rather shyly.

"Hello," replied Harry rather awkwardly.

An uncomfortable silence floated over them, which was strange for them both since neither of them had ever felt uncomfortable or tense in one another's presence.

"I'm sorry if—"

"I can explain—"

They each let out a nervous peal of laughter before looking back at the ground again.

"Um, you—you start," Hermione stammered, fingering the bottom of her blouse.

"About Jo back there, what she did wasn't right and—and . . ." He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It's fine," said Hermione, not meeting his gaze.

They were enveloped in another gauche silence.

"I told her to leave," said Harry suddenly, "and that we wouldn't work out. So, I won't be having anymore dates soon."

Hermione just watched him with a surprised face. "Er—alright, then." But she couldn't help feel relieved at that little piece of information.

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Speaking of dates, how was yours with Dean?"

Her look was one of such pure distaste and venom; Harry held his hands up as if admitting defeat and took a step backwards. "It was horrible! I can't believe Ginny talked me into dating him! For more than half of the time, we spent talking about you. The rest of the time we spent talking about Quidditch and whatnot."

Harry looked curious yet stunned. "You talked about . . . me?"

Hermione blushed prettily. "Well . . . yes. Apparently, you make a good date topic."

He grinned at her impishly, feeling himself relax. "Oh, am I?"

She grinned back as well, feeling less and less uncomfortable with him. "Yes, so if Dean asks you out soon, don't be surprised."

Harry grimaced and made gagging noises. "Gross, Hermione!"

Hermione giggled uncharacteristically. "I do happen to think he fancies you a tad—"

The rest of her sentence was cut off, however, as Harry barreled to her, tickling her sides as fast as his fingers could. Hermione had burst out laughing as they landed on the bed. She squirmed underneath him, laughing and trying to swat his hands away. It wasn't soon before they were lying on her bed, clutching their stomachs with their hands, still laughing.

When Harry sat up, he found Ron Weasley looking at them, his mouth agape and a Quidditch pamphlet in his hand.

"R-Ron," Harry stammered, still laughing a bit. "What're you doing here?"

Ron grinned and lamely attempted to hide the pamphlet behind his back. "Nothing. Sorry to bother, you lovebirds. I'll just leave now. See you, mate." He quickly ran down the steps, whistling a Weird Sisters song. Harry chuckled and shook his head, propping himself up with one elbow. He looked down at Hermione, who was still laughing a bit.

"Feel better now?" Harry asked, grinning at her.

Hermione sobered up and smiled back at him gratefully. "Loads better. Thank you, Harry." She flashed him another appreciative grin and then kissed him on the cheek.

Harry didn't know what came over him after that. It was as if that simple peck on the cheek was all he needed. He had bent forward towards her and kissed Hermione.

~*~*~

Harry woke up to the sunlight. Groaning a bit, he stretched his arms out. And then he remembered. He and Hermione had kissed. In fact, it was much more than that. They actually _snogged_ for a really long time. Harry could vividly remember how well her body fit against his, how soft her lips were, how warm he felt when their tongues clashed, how smooth her skin was under her calloused hands. In the end, both of their sweaters had been pulled off.

He grinned and reached beside him to see if he Hermione was still beside him, but to his dissatisfaction, she wasn't. He just shrugged it off and took a shower back in his own room. After changing into a nice, spicy green jumper, jeans and trainers, he went around in search of Hermione.

It didn't take long to find her. She was in the library, helping Ginny with Herbology. (She, too, was wearing a green jumper, which Harry couldn't help grinning at.) Harry strode over to her, ignoring the numerous greetings he received.

When he reached the table, Ginny gave him a flirty look and cooed, "Good morning, Harry." Harry gave her a curt nod and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, about yesterday—" He started.

"It's fine, Harry," said Hermione, giving him a pointed look. Her tone was clipped as if he was wasting her time. "It was a—" she struggled on saying the word, "—a mistake."

Harry's hope and happiness burst like a bubble pressed against the tip of a needle. "Oh," said he, trying to mask his disappointment. Suddenly, he cleared his throat and became formal. "Well, I'll see you around."

Hermione nodded at him. "Right."

With a pain in his stomach, he left the library. He wondered if he was allowed to leave for Hogsmeade for a drink.

~*~*~

Hermione immediately went back to helping Ginny, as if she had never even had the conversation with Harry. "Alright, Gin, so Gillyweed is basically for—"

"What was Harry talking about?" Ginny interrupted abruptly. Something strange was going on between that two of them and she was determined to find out.

Hermione looked away from Ginny's penetrating gaze. "Nothing happened. Harry's just acting like a prat."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Hermione was never one to call someone that, especially if that someone was Harry. "Oh, is he? I could always just ask him—"

"DON'T!"

"Girls!" Madame Pince hissed from behind her desk. Hermione and Ginny apologized quickly and quietly.

"Well then, what happened?" Ginny inquired.

"Last night, Harry and I," said Hermione, "kissed."

Ginny's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "What?" She bristled rather loudly.

The older girl blushed scarlet. "We kissed. Snogged, even."

Ginny was clutching her quill so tightly, it snapped into two pieces. "And now?" Her voice was tight as she broke the two remaining pieces in half.

"Now, nothing. We're just friends." Hermione replied quickly with a hint of regret in her voice. And then she moaned, "Oh, can we please just drop the subject?" She had buried her face in her hands and sounded as if she was about to burst into tears.

Ginny shook her head and made a disgusted noise. "I think I'll just ask Neville for help. Hermione, you should really fix things with Harry."

~*~*~

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry quickly snapped his head and attention back to Ron. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I'm so glad my conversation was so stimulating for you," said Ron, deadpanned, while rolling his eyes.

Harry released a sigh. "Sorry, Ron. I'm out of it right now."

Ron shook his head. The problem was probably something to do with a certain bushy-haired, bossy, know-it-all. "You alright, mate? You looked like Trelawney in the middle of spouting a prophecy."

"I'm fine." Harry lied, fiddling with his fingers.

"Uh-huh. Just spit it out, you git."

Harry looked at his best friend then released another sigh. "It's about Hermione."

"There's a surprise," said Ron sarcastically.

Harry glared at him and then said acidly, "Not _all_ of my problems are Hermione-related—"

"What happened then?" Ron interrupted rudely.

The bespectacled boy glared one last time at his best friend before explaining. "Yesterday, her date with Dean went horrible. So I tried to make her feel better."

"What'd you _do_ to her?"

Harry hit Ron upside his head. "Nothing dirty, mind you! I tickled her and stuff, trying to get to her to laugh. And then she kissed me on the cheek."

"Is that it?"

"No."

"What then?" Ron was growing impatient.

"I kissed her."

"On the lips?"

"No, Ron, on her feet."

"Funny."

"Well, we snogged after that and now she won't talk to me."

Ron shrugged. "She probably thinks you're going to say it was a mistake."

"But it wasn't."

"I said 'she', you arse."

"What am I supposed to do, Ron?"

"I don't know! Convince her otherwise, or summat."

But that, he realized later on, was easier said than done.

~*~*~

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione hadn't made any contact ever since they kissed. Harry, although, was desperately trying to confront her. Every attempt he made in trying to corner her, she would evade him somehow. He once managed to corner her in the Common Room, but she quickly cast _Oppugno_ on him and then dashed to her dormitories. Another time, he'd managed to convince Snape (which wasn't an easy task to do) to switch partners between them so that he could be with Hermione, but Seamus Finnigan beat him to it. Many of his attempts were foiled after that. Hermione managed to slip right through his fingers all the time.

Then it happened.

One chilly night, Harry was trying to concentrate on studying for the Potions test they had the next day, but he just couldn't. And then Ron came in, carrying a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"This is for you," said Ron, throwing it onto Harry's Potions book.

Harry picked it up warily. "Who's it from?"

"Er—that Jo girl you went out with, I reckon," Ron lied hastily.

Harry made an annoyed sound deep in his throat. "I don't give a damn about her," hissed he, crumpling the piece of paper.

"Just see what she wants then," said Ron with irritation. "You don't have to snog her senseless or anything."

Harry looked back at his Potions book. "I'm busy."

"Well, fine," said Ron. "If you want the truth, that note's really from Hermione."

The raven-haired boy snapped his head up instantly, but then it sank back down, his eyes trying to focus on the print of his complex schoolbook. "Hermione wouldn't do this. It's not like her. Plus, she'd be too busy studying in the library or something to do this."

Ron tried to think quickly. "Um, well, she said she needed to talk to you. Come on, mate, this'll be the only chance to tell her how you feel about her."

Harry's eyes narrowed into slits. "I don't feel _anything_ for her. And you know what? I honestly don't give a damn about her either. She couldn't make it any clearer that she doesn't want me to be around her, and I feel the exact same way to her."

Ron sighed and asked (hopefully wishing he would slip and say no), "Do you really mean that?"

Harry swallowed thickly before replying, "Yeah. I do."

And then a sob interrupted their conversation. Harry and Ron looked at the source of the voice. Hermione was standing by the portrait door, her look was one of horror and her books were scattered on the floor.

Harry stood up. "Hermione—" But before he could say anything else, she turned back around and fled from him. Harry wasted no time in running after her, but Hermione had taken too many twists and turns, he had finally lost sight of her bushy brown hair when she cast _Oppugno_ on him again. Acting fast, he Summoned the Marauder's Map and looked for her. Hermione's dot was moving slowly down the hall near the Room of Requirement. To make things worse, Malfoy was nearing her.

He speedily made his way to the Room of Requirement. But he was too late. Once he'd reached her, she had already bumped into Malfoy. He could hear him snapping at her and calling her vile names. Harry's hands instantly formed into fists.

" . . . finally got tired of you, did he?" Harry heard Malfoy say to her.

"It's not like that," said Hermione, sounding as if she was forcing her tears back.

Draco snorted ungentlemanly. "I'm sure it isn't it. Potter finally realized how filthy a Mudblood you are, didn't he?" He sneered.

"N-no he didn't."

"Hmm, I guess he's moved on. I caught him with that hot Jo Barnes a few weeks ago. Rumor is they're fu—"

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, finally coming out of his hiding place.

Draco smirked. "True, isn't it? Am I revealing your little secret to your other girlfriend?" He took Hermione's arm roughly to make a point.

"Let her go, you bastard," hissed Harry, his voice filled with venom.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?" He mocked.

To Hermione's horror, Harry drew out his wand and pointed it in Draco's face. Draco was already pulling his own wand out when Harry did a nonverbal _Expelliarmus_ on it. "Let. Her. Go." Harry ordered.

"Not on your pathetic life," said Malfoy, icily.

"Harry, don't mind him," Hermione pleaded.

"Listen to your Mudblood, Potter," sneered Malfoy.

In a flash, there was a loud bang and Malfoy was on his bang with a bloody nose and mouth. "I warned you, Malfoy. One hundred fifty points from Slytherin because of what you did and additional fifty points for being out late. Now, get back to your Slytherin hole or I'm taking away five hundred more points." Harry was with Hermione, one of his arms around her.

"You bas—"

"Choose your words carefully, or I'll kill you,"

Malfoy spat out a bit of blood. "I'm getting you back on this, Potter."

"Just leave already, you wanker."

Malfoy shot him an icy glare before getting up to leave. Harry shook his head tiredly then looked at Hermione, who was still in his arms and had her face buried in his shoulder.

"Hey, you," said Harry softly, making her look at him. "I'm glad you're alright."

Hermione nodded and pressed her face to his shoulder. "Thank you," whispered she.

There was an awkward silence and then Harry swallowed. "Hermione, about what I said—"

"You don't have to explain, Harry," said Hermione, pulling out of his arms as if she just realized she wasn't allowed to be with him and tugging her robes on tighter. "I completely understand. I was awful to you, and I should've never acted that way." She released a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry to be such a bother to you. If it makes you feel any better, I don't need you to be my coach any longer. I'd rather not have a boyfriend." She gave him a weak smile.

"Hermione, you don't understand," pleaded Harry. "I'm sorry for saying all of those things I said, they were all lies. I—" he struggled to say it, "—I don't want to be your coach anymore."

Hermione looked at him with a mien of surprise then nodded solemnly, saying, "I understand. I suppose I'll see you later then," She turned to leave but Harry held her hand.

"Hermione," said Harry, "what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing is. You've made yourself quite clear."

"Well, let me make myself _clearer_," said Harry, forcing her to look into his eyes with a tint of annoyance. "Hermione, when you asked me to be your coach, I clearly told you not to fall in love with me—"

"I know. It was stupid of me—"

"That's not the problem here," interrupted Harry. "The problem is that _I've _fallen in love with _you_. And that in itself complicates things a bit, doesn't it?"

Hermione was looking at him, her mouth open. "W-what?"

"I'm saying that ever since you complimented my eyes, I couldn't stop thinking about you," said Harry simply. "And—and, well, I reckon I want things to be different between us."

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione, smiling brightly as tears started to form in her eyes. "Do you really?"

"Yes," replied he. "And I mean I actually _want_ there to be an _us_."

"I do too."

Her words shocked him. Harry looked at her, his eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You want things to be a level higher for us then?"

"Of course, I do, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything after that. He just did what he had wanted to do to her ever since he met her, and kissed her. Hermione eagerly responded, opening her mouth under his. After a long while, Harry suddenly pulled back.

"You can't back out on this!" He exclaimed cautiously.

Hermione just laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Never."

~*~*~

**A/N: Hooray! They finally got together! Well, this is the last chapter, but there's probably a sequel, that and two other stories coming up. Here are the summaries for the three stories:**

**Everything Will Be Alright**

When Hermione Granger interviews Puddlemere United, she never expected for Harry Potter to ask her out. To make things worse, Harry's not the only one on the team eyeing her. Draco Malfoy wants her, but what about his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley?

**Cornerstone**

During the Final Battle, Hermione Granger vanished. And after 2 years of nothing, she is proclaimed dead and everyone moves on. But Harry's still looking. He's been looking for 8 years and he's not going to stop, especially since he's finally found her.

**So Far, So Good (Name Pending)**

Sequel to ALM. Hermione decided to get a job at a bookshop while Harry was studying for his Auror entrance exams. But soon her coworker starts to move in on her and when events occur to make it look as if she's interested, what will a stressed Harry do?

**Watch out for these stories! : D**


End file.
